Doctor, I Don't… Sigh
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: The Tardis has grown tired of the Doctor's and his companion's current relationship, she took it upon herself to set things in motion. But after showing the Doctor a 'personal' footage of his companion, all she did was make her Timelord want to get the guy a girlfriend. So what does a girl do? Persuade the companion to move, of course. Male/Male


**Doctor, I don't… sigh…**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

"Right, lets go to this planet first. Lovely place, the whole planet is like a tropical island that never goes dark thanks to its multiple suns. Sadly it become scorched in another 5,000 years… though no one dies thanks to humans…"

"Hang on… can we go…? Doctor wait… I want to go…" He followed the Doctor around the Tardis' control room in confusion, a frown on his brow, as the old Timelord didn't halt to listen to his complaints. Or take heed to what he wanted.

With a breath Carth leaned on the Tardis console and looked up at the computer monitor that showed the destination the Doctor was putting in, something popped up onto it making his eyes widen and throat constrict, he sent the Tardis' pumping center a warning glower and hissed out in a quiet whisper, "Stop it!"

"What is it?" Quickly as the Doctor came beside him Carth pushed the monitor upwards and held it up with one hand, he sent the Doctor an innocent smile as his heart raced; the older man looked baffled at this action and glanced at the display that Carth hid from his view.

"Nothing is wrong! So Doctor can we…"

"One moment Carth, we can talk over a glass of Murvos Leguine… uh… don't ask where it comes from…" He sent Carth a look, begging him to ask.

"Where do… wait Doctor please…" Sigh…

Carth sighed quietly as the Doctor began to explain the drink was the regurgitated spit of the Muru that were local to the planet, it apparently was like the human version of coconut water. Trying not to get caught in the Doctor's pace as he always did Carth took a wary peek at the monitor, seeing it back on the coordinates he licked his lips.

In a soft voice he pleaded to the Tardis, "Please take me home…" As he watched the monitor flashed and the dates changed rapidly, the Tardis hummed before landing. The Doctor went to the door excitedly with Carth following wearily behind.

"And here we are at… your place?" The Doctor looked around at the small dining and kitchen area of the tiny flat in the middle of the worst district possible while Carth walked past after giving the Tardis a thank you, "Why…?"

"I asked the Tardis, since you weren't listening…" Carth walked into his room to get changed leaving the Doctor leaning out the Tardis' door in bewilderment that there were no alien's coming over to hang alien flowers around his neck, offering fresh Murvos Leguine.

His eyes turned to Carth as he walked out of his room talking on his mobile, that he usually left either at home or in the Tardis when on planets and in a different time, "… heading over right now. Ok, see you soon."

After handing up the tall man looked over to the Doctor, who had the expression of a wet kitten that made him feel guilty, "I am going to check on a friend. Wait here and… do whatever you do in spare time…"

"Fine… I'll be in my Tardis being absolutely brilliant without you around, until then…" Like a sulky child he went inside and shut the door. Carth crossed his arms and waited, sure enough the Doctor opened the door in a few seconds, "Could you buy me custard when you return? I ran out in 1872…"

Chuckling Carth took up his satchel and made sure he had his wallet inside, "I will be a while. You know where my tea bags are," He checked his fridge and sniffed the milk, "and the milk is fine."

"And I shall eat all your cinnamon doughnuts because I didn't get my Murvos Leguine." He slammed the door again after saying this in a petulant voice, taking a breath and shaking his head Carth left his place. It was like dealing with an adult child sometimes…

But true adults needed time alone from children.

 **-DW-**

"… I'm bored!" The Doctor cried out from down the Tardis' hall for the hundredth time, he had created a hover bicycle, pulled it apart and recreated it again a few times already, "Where is Carth? It's been almost three hours!"

Throwing the wires he had around his neck and hanging his goggles on a hook inside the workshop he stomped out, wandering aimlessly for the Tardis to send him somewhere fun, or his bedroom…

Sure enough the next door he opened was his room. Walking into his bedroom with a huff he laid back on his pillows and pulled a monitor over his head, "Might as well waste time watching those funny cat videos again." He grumbled to himself and hooked into the Internet. He only managed to watch through half of a funny video until the screen fizzled and gave a loud pop.

Hitting the side while saying, "No!" over and over he tried to get the monitor to work, each hit made the screen pop and blink. After a moment of hitting and staring it winked back to life… but not on the funny video.

The Doctor's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open at what the Tardis was showing him, he glanced at the time it was filmed and swallowed nervously. This was last night…

It was Carth, he was sitting against the wall of his room with head thrown back, eyes shut in ecstasy as he pumped his manhood, his hand and forearm already covered in cum. His naked was chest heaving with each breath before stilling as he cried out his release. The sound ripped through the Doctor making him flinch and bump his head on his bedhead.

"I don't want to watch this… change… CHANGE!" While speaking in a shaky voice as he avoided looking at the cum squirting from the man, he tried to switch the screens but each one showed Carth squirming against the wall as he desperately pumped himself, "Come on girl. Please?"

Finally the screen went dark, around him the Tardis released a sound, almost as if berating him. Taking gulping breaths the Doctor pushed the monitor away and looked around with wide eyes, while ignoring the reaction the film gave him.

"Blimey, he needs a girlfriend!"

 **-DW-**

With one hand holding three loaded shopping bags, Carth returned to his place and went inside the Tardis, which opened without a key when he grew close, as it had when he first stepped onto it. He looked around but the Doctor wasn't around. Then again it was very late.

He went down the hall and randomly turned down halls, the Tardis showed him to the kitchen where he unpacked all the custard, fish fingers, and needed things. Nodding when he was done and after putting the empty bags into the cupboard for filling the bin, Carth left with a wide yawn.

Thump! Both men grunted as they bounced off each other, the slightly shorter and slimmer Doctor took the bump harder the Carth, "Hey Doctor. Got you your custard and fish fingers… I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Y-Yes! Morning, of course sleep well… I will…" The Doctor flailed his arms in random directions before scuttling away, Carth watched him with a 'what the hell' expression before looking to the room. The Tardis gave an almost cheeky sound making him look perturbed.

"What? What did you show him?" A small beeping sound answered him, as if the Tardis was saying a very innocent 'nothing.'

Not liking that one bit, Carth went to his room and climbed onto the top bunk bed after removing his clothes down to his boxers, why it had to be bunk beds he didn't know, the Doctor kept saying they were cool, that the mysterious Amy and Rory loved them. Carth doubted that, but then again anything was possible around the Doctor.

Who were Rory and Amy anyway? Carth knew they were from his time, so why hadn't he met them yet? The Doctor was always making sure to travel with them separately; he was yet to give a reason.

Waking up with a start sometime in the morning as the Tardis hummed and rattled, Carth sat up quickly causing his head to hit the roof, crying out he fell backwards into the bed again and covered his head in his hands. Groaning in pain he peered around his room in confusion.

There was running past his room, "Don't worry about that Carth! The Tardis is just have a tantrum, she will calm down soon!" The Doctor's feet ran past, then again and again from the same direction, "Once more don't worry… uh… Carth she's making do rings!"

Releasing an annoyed groan Carth pulled on his pants and shirt then stuck his torso out of his door, the Doctor ran around the corner to his left. Frowning then following with a sigh Carth stood in the center of the hall with hands tucked casually into his back pockets and waited, facing down the right.

Sure enough the Doctor came rushing around, releasing a gasp as he smacked into Carth's chest as sent his load of cords and boxes everywhere, "Doctor… what are you doing?"

"I was trying to get to the console, but the old girl keeps…" The Doctor gave an annoyed sound towards the roof while Carth lifted the boxes and began to walk down the hall, grumbling that it was useless the Doctor followed. Then blinked as he turned the corner down the left for the hundredth time to see his destination.

Carth placed the boxes on the floor out of the way of feet and looked down at the dropped mouthed expression on the Doctor's face, "She doesn't look like she is sulking… where are we heading next?"

While clearing his throat and giving the Tardis a suspicious glare, the Doctor pressed in buttons. "I am trying to get us to a nice planet that was colonized in the 2300's by humans. The population is women 90% and men 5%... nice people."

"What is the final five percent?" Asked Carth as he looked at the monitor, seeing the screens numbers going wild, "And why are you 'trying' to get there?"

"Cats… and because the Tardis keeps us grounded at your place." The Doctor tried once more and made a happy sound as the Tardis finally moved, though it released a grumbling sound as if moping, "Hm… she is moving VERY slowly…"

While staring at the monitor Carth was rewarded with another, unwanted scene. He glanced nervously over at the Doctor before watching. Oh god… it was him from last night… how did the Tardis get this? He wasn't even onboard, could it film him anywhere? If so that was an unsettling feeling.

Glancing back at the Doctor he whispered quietly, "What did you show him? He has been acting strange…" As he asked the screen changed, showing the time he was masturbating in his room against the wall. Carth flushed a brilliant red, and then words flickered on the screen along with a tittering, singsong sound.

'Do you want a girlfriend?'

Oh… OH! That's why the Doctor was going to a human planet with mostly women. Swallowing Carth pushed up the monitor and rubbed his face to try and get rid of the stress he suddenly felt before pulling it back down in nervousness pleading, "What do I do…?"

Seeing what the Tardis put up next made him push the monitor away again with a blush and tuck his head between his elbows, no way… he will just tell the Doctor up front. No need for… that.

Turning from the controls Carth went over to the other man to say, "Doctor… I don't…" The Timelord walked right past him, and now he knew that the Doctor saw what he saw, Carth could see him avoiding his eyes and catch each shy twitch, "Doctor?"

The Doctor franticly pressed buttons and pulled levers trying to speed up the Tardis, he pretended not to hear Carth and kept speaking over him, something about the women being overly 'kind' to men. The very thought sent a chill through Carth. Clingy women were his worst fear…

"Doctor…" He tried in a more frantic voice before glancing at the Tardis' pump, as it seemed to laugh at his failure, "Doctor please will you listen I don't… sigh… fine then old girl lets do it your way…"

The Tardis hummed out a hoot as Carth walked up behind the Doctor with firm intent on his face, the other tensed when hands spun him around roughly, "Carth! Wont be but one…" MMPH!

All words were lost as Carth pressed his lips tightly against the Doctor's, when the older mans lips parted in his surprise the closed eyed younger man exploited this and pushed in his tongue, he explored every part to make sure his point was directed… and he enjoyed the flavour of the man a little to much. Beside him the Doctor flapped his arms around as if not knowing what to do… which he didn't.

Their hearts raced frantically as Carth pulled back to meet his eyes with a serious look, "Doctor listen. I. Don't. Like. Women. Now drop it." Quickly the Doctor nodded in agreement while releasing squeaky sounds as he failed to form words, "Tardis can you take us back home…?"

In reply the Tardis thrashed sideways sending Carth against the Doctor, he braced a hand against the console beside his hip while wrapping his other arm to keep the other man steady. While looking up at the monitor above him, Carth forgot about the Doctor against him for a moment and didn't catch the tiny, tell tale groan followed by a mutter as the man sparred with himself.

"Doctor, the Tardis seems to have stuck us in the middle of space and… Doctor?" Carth broke off when hand's grasped the back of his head, forcing it down to the others slightly shorter level. His eyes widened as the Doctor pulled him into a kiss.

His mind brain farted leaving him blank as he felt the Doctor's tongue slide into his mouth to mimic what he had done moments ago. Then he closed his eyes and kissed back, by doing this the almost tender, timid kiss turned fiery as their teeth locked in on lips and their tongues fought a war, their hands moved with the same fever.

"Doctor…" Carth moaned between their kissing as he unbuckled his belt and pants then doing the same for the Doctor, who kicked away his shoes and pants when they slid annoyingly around his ankles. Not breaking their kiss Carth grasped both their manhood's in a tight hold making the other man inhale then began to desperately stroke while grinding his hips, making their balls press and rub sensually together.

Unable to kiss any longer as they struggled for air they parted, the Doctor's head twitched into a tilt and turned slightly sideways and his eyes clenched shut, his mouth opened in a small oval as he gulped like a fish. Against his cheek Carth's breath huffed hotly as he stared blindly down at the Doctor's face through his dark brown eyelashes, his mouth in a similar fashion.

Their manhood's pulsed and shuddered in Carth's grip as they both drew close to their first roaring release, the Doctor's legs shook and tried to hold himself up by leaning back on the control panel, his back against the clear humming pump in the center. His clothes felt damp and heavy making him want to throw them off and sing hallelujah.

But first he was going to sing a more sensual song as he and Carth came, their cries filled the happily humming control room then their heavy panting as they fell back down from cloud nine, opening his eyes the Doctor met Carth's and shivered. There was so much craving and ravenousness swimming in them that it made him almost fearful that it was directed to him.

"Carth…" The Doctor moaned and arched his hips against Carth's; the man gave a deep grunt and began to stroke them again. The burning feeling of pleasure began to fill him up, making his legs twitch and hands grasp wildly out for something to hold, like Carth's shoulders for instance.

Giving a desperate sigh when he was hard, Carth lifted the Doctor upwards making the older man slide further up the console, he pressed his wide bulb into the mans body and moaned. It was almost too much to go on, but he took in a gulp and pushed inside.

When the Doctor winced he paused, seeing the mans discomfort Carth put his hand down so his warm palm pressed against the others balls, then pressed two fingers inside the Doctor's body along with his shaft. He drove them into the last knuckle and curled them.

Instantly at this action the Doctor convulsed and gave a loud moan, his walls clenched before loosening again, gently Carth repeated this and then moved his fingers in and out, he gasped as he struggled to not press forward and took the man at his own pace. He wanted his partner to feel comfortable… it was the Doctor he was with.

What would happen if he betrayed the man's trust and hurt him? Carth wouldn't be able to live with that.

"… Carth." The Doctor's voice was a watery groan as he managed to open on eye slightly to look down at the man barely a quarter inside his body, "Carth please…"

"I don't want to hurt you Doctor. Relax and…" Carth broke off when the Doctor wrapped his arms around his hips along with his legs, then using the amount of strength he had pulled him flush.

Carth's hand flew out and grasped at the console, digging his nails in as he gave a loud gasping sound, as he was fully hilted inside the Doctor, his fingers were clamped between pulsing walls and his manhood. Beneath him the other man gave a whimper of pain and hugged him close.

"I… are you… alright?" Carth looked through a white filter down at the Doctor, seeing tears he bent and licked them away; he then mouthed the skin in tender kisses. He stayed still so the Doctor could get used to him, "I was trying to make it easier…"

"Move…" The weak request made Carth shudder and his eyes to slump, on that voice did so many things to him.

"Doctor, wait till you…" Once more the Doctor took control, he held Carth's hips in his hands and loosened his legs, when he did he pushed the other hips away then forced his hips back against his. Carth moaned and rested his forehead against the pump, he winced as the Doctor gave another pained sound, "I…"

The Doctor repeated his action making Carth's worried, logical mind fly away. He pulled his fingers from their clamped position, grasped the other mans hips and hunched up, then thrust on his own making the Doctor gasp in surprise and pain, he repeated it in three rapid thrusts jolting the man into the console.

Each thrust the Doctor released a small whine, his arms and legs loosened a little and his brow became a tight frown, with water eyes he looked up at Carth's face that was leaning against the pump inches above his own. The man had his eyes tightly shut, mouth open slightly in a pant as he became filled with lust.

Without removing his eyes the Doctor stared, wincing when Carth began to thrust faster with feverous hips, and then he felt it. A touch that made his toes twinge and his breath to hitch.

Opening his mouth wide he let out a long, guttural sound. Carth flinched and looked down as if thinking he was in pain, instead he met a flushed face filled with wide-eyed lust and pleasure, the Doctor's body began to loosen making his manhood slid in smoother to hit that pleasing spot with his seeping tip. Seeing his partner becoming slack made Carth's eyes slide shut and his thrusts to become more assertive.

When lips fell on his he ate them with the hunger of a man who hadn't eaten in years, the Doctor treated him the same and pulled at Carth's lower lip between his teeth occasionally as they took in gulps of air throughout it. "Hmph! Doctor…"

Loving the sound of Carth's husky, growling voice the Doctor felt a sudden craving to hear more. He pressed his hands up the back of Carth's shirt and ran his nails town the taunt spine, "Shit… Doctor…" in a raspy voice was his reward for that action.

Clawing every part of Carth's back as the lust became more and more desperate the Doctor dragged his hungry mouth all across the man's jaw and closed his teeth around the earlobe he found on the way. "Doctor I…"

Unable to say anything besides give a winded wheeze the Doctor reached his hands down to dig his nails into Carth's arse and hold on, using what strength he had to assist the man in his thrusts, making sure each one was powerful as the last.

Having his balls grind just right against Carth's groin made the Doctor fall apart, opening his mouth as wide as he could he released a raucous sound down the others ear and ran his hands upwards, causing Carth to grunt in a mixture of pleasure and pain as nails dragged up his arse and across his sides.

Thrusting into the tightening body, Carth shivered every time the Doctor panted against the skin just under his ear and gazed foggily at the pump that slowly rose and fell in front of him, the glass was steamy from his panting as he struggled to hold on.

"Carth! Oh please…" Hearing the Doctor almost whimper his words out right against his ear made Carth shut his eyes and do a few last thrusts towards his own end, in the high the feeling of the Doctor's nail's intensified and the sharp pain in his back make him tremor.

Giving an almost gut-wrenching groan he jolted inside a couple times as he came. Then simultaneously sighed along with the Doctor as everything began to fall back down to their level, their minds clearing and taking in the situation. While the Doctor's was disorientated, Carth's was in absolute disbelief. Did he really just have sex… with the Doctor?

His semi hard manhood was even still inside the Doctor, on-coming storm and nightmare of the Dalek's and hundreds of other alien races that wished harm against Earth? To be certain he wiggled his hips slightly making the Doctor moan, yep… he was still deeply implanted inside the last Timelord's body…

"Unbelievable…" Carth moaned and ducked his head into the Doctor's shoulder, hearing the other moan in question he continued, "I can't believe I just… with you… I must be asleep."

Together they chuckled breathlessly and locked eyes, "Would you believe it, that was the first time for this body?"

"You… haven't had sex with this regeneration?" Hearing that made doting sparks flicker in Carth's eyes and his manhood to twitch inside the Doctor, "Not… once?"

"No… I admit I have kissed, and been kissed, a few times but not beyond that…" Before the Doctor could finish he pressed his head into his neck and began to thrust again, the older man gasped and his hands twitched up Carth's welted back, "Blimey! Carth… my room, now!"

Putting his hands around the Doctor's lower back, while the other held him tightly with his limbs, Carth almost ran down the hall's, pausing to thrust into the Doctor against the walls, before finally stumbling through the final door. Carth didn't even look around at the room he didn't know existed as he locked onto the double bed.

Somewhere in his mind he questioned why it wasn't a bunk bed or something a hammock, but the Tardis gave a strange hum. Oh naughty girl, it must have changed it before they arrived… Carth was going to thank the ancient ship for that later and for everything else. But first…

He got on to the bouncy bed on his knees and moved up towards the bedhead while never letting the partner off his manhood, then laid the Doctor's shoulders into the soft sheets, angling his hips upwards so he could thrust cleanly inside. "Ah…" He grunted before passionately kissing the Doctor, who returned it instantly.

Keeping one hand around the Doctor's lower back Carth reached down to begin caressing the mans neglected shaft, making sure to rub his balls occasionally to make the other moan intensely into their kissing and squirm just right.

"Hmph, Carth! Ahg…" Words turned into a gurgle as the Doctor felt his whole body convulse, he threw his head sideways to gasp for air before returning to the kiss, wanting to taste everything of Carth as he convulsed again.

The Doctor held on like a clamp to his head, nails and all, as he came followed after one last thrust by Carth. They hugged each other tightly and their kiss got sluggish before Carth finally rolled off and onto his back with a sigh, beside him the Doctor looked boneless as he stared at the roof with enormous eyes, releasing a loud winded sound.

After recovering Cart sat up and pulled the bedcovers over them, the Doctor gave him an exhausted hum in thanks as he drifted away. Rolling on his side the young man propped his head just above the Doctor's and examined his face, tracing the backs of his fingers in his gazes wake, he planted this into his memory.

 **-DW-**

Carth sat in his flat with a frown, for the past month he had been suffering with voices in his head. A voice kept whispering his name that made shivers rack his spine and the feeling of nails down his back seemed so real, the name of the person was there but covered by a frosted window. Why couldn't he remember?

"Damn it! Who are you?" He gripped his face in his hands and sighed long and hard, "I need to see a doctor…"

At that word he jumped as memories flooded his mind, falling backwards on his kitchen stool he heard a familiar whooshing sound, with flailing hands Carth tried to save himself by grasping his bench but missed by a millimeter. His heart thudded as he sight spun then…

A pair of hands grasped his shoulders stopping his dangerous decent, looking up with wide eyes as the stool crashed to the floor Carth and the Doctor locked eyes. The Timelord gave a sad, relieved look, "Carth… I am sorry for taking so long…"

"Doctor…" Carth blinked, how could he forget the Doctor. His Doctor? "I don't understand… I couldn't…"

"Yes, there was a mishap during my last trip with Amy and Rory. Got caught in Pandora's box, the Tardis exploded wiping out the universe, and I erased myself from the world by putting it right…"

"Huh! Wiped yourself away… then how?" Carth righted himself and reached out to hold the Doctor's face, hovering them just above the skin as if afraid that if he touched him he would fade again. He looked the man up and down; he was dressed in a tailored suit. A pleasant change to his raggedy ones.

"If something can be remembered… it can come back." The Doctor smiled fondly and tilted his head into Carth's hand, "You and Amy remembered… oh reminds me… do you have a suit?"

"Huh?"

Inside the Tardis, dressed in a neat button up white shirt and black suit jacket with pants to match, Carth wandered the console room while running a fond hand over the panels. In hummed in greeting under his palm, "To think I forgot about you, the old girl. Missed you…"

"What about me?" The Doctor's almost hurt voice piped up from the other side of the controls making Carth smile. He walked around the controls to wrap his arms around the Doctor's back; making his shoulders relax and sigh.

"I will show how much I missed you later, hm?" He whispered into the Doctor's ear in a tone that sent shivers all through his body, quickly the man spun to kiss Carth. The Tardis gave a prompting sound that made the Doctor jump back before the kiss could lead to more… fun in the control room.

"Right… later! First we have a wedding to get to!" Pulling a lever the Doctor landed the Tardis in the center of the room, making everyone gape and Amy to climb the table with an annoyed look. The Doctor rushed to the door as she knocked while sending Carth a joyful look.

"Hello everyone I am the Doctor, Amy's imaginary friend. Where's the groom? There he is, Rory Pond." Said the Doctor in a blissful voice the second he opened the door.

"Doctor that's not… yeah…" Rory and the Doctor clapped hands and gave a small, 'manly' hug. "I can't believe we forgot you… but welcome back."

The Doctor turned his back on the Tardis door and rubbed his hands together in the cheeky way, peering out the crack in the door Carth smiled, not wanting to ruin their happy reunion.

"Right! I am sorry I was late, had to check in on someone."

"What is more important then my wedding, Mister Raggedy-Man?" Amy looked a little jealous that her best friend sidetracked on her most important day. Catching onto her rising ire the Doctor nervously twiddled his thumbs and swallowed, before calling out in a 'help me' tone to Carth.

"Carth, can you come out now…?"

"Carth?" Said Amy, "The mysterious Carth you kept gushing over when we were wandering the museum?"

At Amy's words the Doctor spun to look at her with an alarmed expression, pulling a grin Carth opened the door and leaned on the frame with arms crossed, "You were gushing over me?"

The Doctor spun to him with arms flying about while Amy and Rory examined him, "I wasn't… no… shut up!" Clapping his wild hands together the Doctor tried to change the conversation while Carth came out and held a hand towards Rory.

"Rory, congratulations."

"Thank you, Carth… the Doctor made you seem… taller?" The Doctor cleared his throat and flushed, backing up towards the Tardis to make an escape while Carth grinned.

"I would like to hear what he had to say about me." Carth turned his attention to Amy and hugged her, "And Amelia Pond. Pleasure to finally meet you."

The red haired girl wrapped her arms tightly around him, Carth planted a polite smile as the hands wandered down his back and arse making Rory gasp out sensitively, Amy pulled back and draped her arm through her new husband's and pulled him down to kiss his cheek, "Just seeing if it was true…"

"If what was true?" Both Rory and Carth asked in similar voices, their eyes spun to the Doctor in question who swallowed and looked fearfully about.

"I just came for the dancing… excuse me…" He closed the door and locked it making Carth blink as he was left behind with everyone staring at him. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh after the Tardis faded away before turning back to the newly married couple.

"Seems I have been abandoned… hope you don't mind that the Doctor invited me to your wedding without consent…"

"Nonsense!" Amy pulled a chair and squished it between her and her mother's with more eagerness then she needed, "Sit and have a glass of wine."

After the surprising appearance of the Doctor and Carth, everything cooled down to whispering. Amy looked at Carth and sent him a cheeky, gossipy expression, "Sooo… you and the Doctor."

Carth looked down at her over his glass, "Me and the Doctor…?" His voice sounding as innocent and ignorant as he expression was making Amy give him a 'you can't lie to me' look with a raised brow to finish it.

"The way he spoke about you in the museum was not the way he used to." Sipping at his wine Rory leaned closer to listen, it was true and he noticed it too but the way Amy spoke was as if she knew something else, "He was speaking endlessly about you like a school girl with a first crush."

Giving a chuckle into his own glass Carth peered down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye that she reflected at his reaction, "What did he say about me?"

"Dark brown hair, smoky grey eyes, tall and strong." Each thing she said in a melodramatic voice making Carth's grin widen and his eyes to brighten, "And also gives the best hugs."

"This makes me blush just hearing it." Carth hummed and sipped his wine before giving a huge, playful smile, "Anything else I can blackmail him with later?"

"When I asked him if you had a nice arse he blushed, said something about your back then told me to shut up." Behind her Rory spat out his drink, snorting through his nose before coughing, "So I repeat… you and the Doctor."

"Me and the Doctor." Answered Carth in a deep, suggestive voice.

"Oh god… you and the Doctor." Rory gurgled out hoarsely and looked away with a nervous shake of his head, "I don't believe it…"

After the wedding and its dancing, the Doctor waited at the Tardis door after a conversation with River. Carth came out of the Pond's house and gave him a large grin, which he returned with a small fond one. "Knew you would be out here, Doctor."

Wrapping his arms around the Doctor, Carth bent to kiss at the corner of the mans mouth making him gasp and try pushing him away, "Wait! The others…" He broke into a moan as Carth pressed his thigh against his manhood, rubbing it through his pants.

The Doctor reddened and cleared his throat, but relaxed as Carth ran his soft mouth along his defined jawline, "Smoky grey eyes…" The words made the Doctor flinch and tense up, "Nice arse and back, and gives the best hugs. Doctor you know how to make a man feel wanted."

"Well I… hang on I said nothing about your… hm…" The Doctor hummed as Carth kissed him deeply while grinding against him, without thinking he ran his hands around the mans ribs and ran them into the back of his pants to grip his arse… yeah it was firm…

The Doctor's top hat fell off as Carth's hands snapped up to grip at his hair and run his fingers through it making it stick up in every which direction, their hips pressed tightly making them feel the others manhood straining in their pants. It made them groan.

Through their growing haze they caught the click of the front door opening and quickly leapt apart. As Rory and Amy came outside, the Doctor rushing into the Tardis while straightening himself, with a smile to the married couple as they followed inside. Carth snuffed the groan of frustration as he lifted the forgotten top hat from the ground before walking inside too.

As he did Amy passed him to the door again and called out to the house in a loud voice, "GOODBYE!" Before shutting it again, "Ok where are the four of us going?"

"Well we… wait there is only two bedrooms…" The Doctor looked up and sent Amy a wide eyed look as she stood beside him with a cheeky grin, "What?"

"Carth can sleep in your room, since you are such a touchy pair." Her words made the Doctor look like he was a skittish rabbit, ready to flee at any sudden movements.

"Amy!" Rory gasped before swallowing and looking away, Carth snorted behind his fist while the Doctor tried to say nothing was going on but knew he was failing, because the two saw them through the front rooms windows, through the curtains as she and Rory decided they wanted to stay on the Tardis.

"Blimey… I…" Looking over and meeting Carth's eyes, and seeing the glint in them, made the Doctor fall quiet. Seeing his reaction Amy grabbed Rory's arm and hauled him down the Tardis hall.

"Come husband. Lets go to bed and leave the lover-boys to handle accommodation alone."

The second they were gone Carth had the Doctor in his arms, "Shall we go to bed?" All he got was a deep, airless moan followed by the sound of his belt coming rapidly undone.

Above them the Tardis hummed, her work was done.


End file.
